Mole Problems
Plot Jon, Kai, April and Jack are at a hotel, downstairs by the swimming pool. Jack is in the swimming pool. Jon is lying on a sun lounger in the middle with April to the left on a sun lounger and Kai to the right side of Jon also on a sun lounger. Kai sits up. Kai: Do you two want any drinks? Jon: Yeah please, um just some Pepsi, thanks babe. April: Can I have some lemonade? Kai: Yeah sure. Jon (shouting): Jack, what do you want to drink? Jack (off screen): Just some water thanks. Kai walks off the screen. April lies on her side facing Jon, Jon does the same but facing April. April: Jon? Jon: Yeah, what is it? April: You and Kai, I envy you two. Jon: Why do you envy us? We have only been going out for about 3 weeks maybe a month. April: You two have some chemistry which me and Brand never had. Jon: Hey, you'll find the right one for you, your 16 you have a lot of your life to live. Live it like I never could. April: Why do you say that? Jon: Since I've become a world known celebrity, it's been difficult to live my life how I want, I always go and defeat bad guys or aliens. Most of the time I wish my secret wasn't out there. April: Well I can see where your coming from. Though I still envy you. Jon: You'll find a guy out there that'll love you for who you are. April (joking): You don't count. Jon: That's good. But in all seriousness, you'll find a guy out there that is right for you April. April smiles. The ground suddenly shakes and 30 Molerade's appear. They look similar to Mole-Stache though they are green and they don't have moustaches. Their leader who is wearing a belt around his waist appears. Molerade Leader: You will surrender this place! We own it! Jon: You don't own Earth or this hotel dude. One of the Molerade's step forward. He is a bit smaller than the leader but he has a shirt on which has a stiched picture of Jon on it. Jon: I guess your a fan considering you have a picture of me on your shirt. Moleski: I am Moleski. And you are the famous Jon Marron! Molerade Leader: He isn't Jon Marron. If he is, he will transform into an alien. Jon: Okay. Moleski: Can you change into Circuitry? Jon: Whose Circuitry? Moleski: Okay, then Small Brain? Jon: Who is Small Brain? Moleski: Do you have Light Cat? Jon: Just name the species, that would make this a whole lot easier. What species is Small Brain? Moleski: Oh he is Galvan. Jon: Oh, so Small Brain to you is who I call. Jon selects Grey Matter on the Ultimatrix and presses down the core and transforms into Grey Matter. Grey Matter: Grey Matter! Moleski: This does make sense. Grey Matter: So now you know its me, tell me why you are on this Planet? Molerade Leader: We are here to claim this Planet, and since you are a threat. All the Molerade's apart from Moleski fires weapons from their palms at Grey Matter, April and Jack but also destroying some of the hotel. April absorbs the floor and turns into Stone form. She forms a mace and punches some Molerade's but they blast her into the pool. Jack goes to her, dives down to get her and then brings her up. Grey Matter: You tried to drown MY SISTER! Grey Matter tries to hit the Ultimatrix symbol but can't reach. Molerade Leader: Haha your the hero of this place. Grey Matter: Ultimatrix, Mole-Stache! A green flash surrounds Grey Matter and Mole-Stache appears from it. Jon's Mole-Stache talks in an American accent due to Jon being British. Mole-Stache: Now, lets see if we can even up the odds. Mole-Stache goes and runs towards the Molerade's. He uses his moustache and forms it into fists. Mole-Stache single handily defeats to Molerade's and they all go back underground apart from Moleski. Mole-Stache: Aren't you going with them? Moleski: I'm not evil. Jack carries April out from the pool and lies her on the sun lounger. April coughs and some water comes out of her mouth. Mole-Stache goes towards April, and hits the Ultimatrix symbol returning to Human form. April opens her eyes and sees Jon, she hugs him and starts to cry. Kai enters with four drinks on a tray. She places it down on a table near to Jon, Jack and April. Kai: Is April okay? Jon: Yeah, she can't swim so when his dumb species threw her into the pool....I lost it. Jack: She's your sister, you two have been alone together for a long time, it's understandable. Moleski: I'm sorry what they did to your sister. Kai: Why is he here? Jack: He was the only one who didn't attack Jon. Jon and April stop hugging. April is a bit teary now. The five of them sit around the table, but Moleski is sitting on the table due to his height. Moleski: Where's my drink? Jon: Considering your species was close to killing my sister and you didn't stop them or try to, you don't get a drink! Kai: So why are your species here any way? Moleski: We have been here for a few hundred years according to our ship systems. Jack: According to your systems? Moleski: Yeah, we have been in cryogenic sleep and have only woken up a few hours ago. April (stopped crying): But why are you guys attacking? Moleski: Our leader believes that we should take Earth as our Planet. Jon: How? Moleski: By using a Geometegraph. Jon: A what? Jack: They destroy whole species by closing in on their DNA. April: How do you know so much? Jack: I done research. Kai: We should go and stop it. Jon: Agreed. They all finish their drinks. The scene goes to a room which has a machine holding the Geometegraph. Moleski runs in ahead of the team and stops in front of the machine. Jon, April, Jack and Kai enter but Moleski presses a button and a cage traps them. Jon: What are you doing? The Molerade's Leader appears. Molerade's Leader: Well done Moleski. Moleski: Told you I could do it. Moleski messes with some equipment and two claws come from the ceiling and grab onto Jon. Jon then gets electrocuted and he screams a bit till it stops. ''' April: What are you doing?! Moleski: Getting Human DNA my dear. Just weakening him down a bit before we extract some DNA. '''A mechanical arm comes out from the wall and goes towards Jon. April tries to move to him but realises that she, Kai and Jack have shackles on their ankles. Jon opens his eyes and tries to speak but he can't. The mechanical arm grabs onto Jon. Jon concentrates and thinks about turning into Mole-Stache. The Ultimatrix flashes and Jon is now Mole-Stache but the mechanical equipment is still attached. Moleski has pressed the button to grab DNA without realising that Jon has transformed. Moleski laughs and turns around. When he sees Jon as Mole-Stache, he stops laughing and runs to the machine to turn it off, but no luck. Moleski: You idiot! Mole-Stache: What, because your DNA is very close to Mole-Stache's? Jack: Now that you mention it, they do look similar. Molerade Leader: We live on the same Planet as the alien you call Mole-Stache. Kai: Which means your DNA is a close match. April: So activating that will mean that you will destroy yourselves. Mole-Stache: Check mate! Moleski grabs a blaster from a cabinet in the room and fires at the cage. The cage then breaks, and the machinery on Mole-Stache gets destroyed as well. Mole-Stache uses his moustache and brakes the shackles around Jack, Kai and April's ankles. April: Now you guys are in trouble! Molerade Leader: We will activate plan B. All hands plan B is in effect. Moleski runs away, the Molerade Leader follows him. Mole-Stache, April, Jack and Kai follow as well. They end up in a big room and the four see loads of ships with blasters fly up. The Ultimatrix times out and Mole-Stache reverts into Jon. Jon: They are going to wipe out the town! April: We can't stop them without destroying the town. Jon: That's a risk which we'll have to take. Kai and Jack run to two remaining ships and get in them. April goes into Jacks ship. Jon climbs onto Kai's ship and they fly off. Now above the town, the Molerade's are firing at it. Kai, Jack and April fire at the Molerade's. Jon jumps off Kai's ship. Kai: Jon! Jon is falling and hits the Ultimatrix and transforms into Big Chill. Big Chill is the same as Omniverse Big Chill. Big Chill then flies up and goes to the Molerade ships and fires at his ice breath at them. Soon all the ships are destroyed and the Molerade's are in a tennis court. Kai, Jack and April land the ships they were using and get out. Big Chill hovers above them. All the Molerade's lower their heads accepting defeat. Soon a Plumber ship appears and take the Molerade's away. Magister Trill walks up to Jon, who is now in Human form. Magister Trill: Good thing you stop them. They are worse than the other species living on their home planet. Jon: Thanks for coming Magister. Though now I have to fix the whole town or the local authorities will get Spain to restrict my access to here. Magister Trill: An Anodite is good for the job. Magister Trill gets in his plumber ship and flies away. Jon, Kai, April and Jack walk to the hotel and they see the destruction which has happened. Kai: Oh my. April: We aren't coming back here are we. Jon hits the Ultimatrix and transforms into Anargy. Anargy then flies up into the air until he sees the whole town. Anargy releases a lot of mana from him and blasts it around town. The town suddenly starts repairing itself and before long, the town is the same as it was before the Molerade's attacked. Anargy lands back at the hotel and hits the Ultimatrix symbol reverting into Jon. Kai goes up to Jon and kisses him. Kai: You fixed the whole town! Jon: Yeah, but we all stopped the Molerade's before they could destroy it more. Jack: Did you know Anargy could do that? Jon: Nope. Jack heads into the pool. April, Jon and Kai return to the sun loungers they were at in the beginning of the episode. Major Events Big Chill and Mole-Stache made their debut Molerades make their appearance Molerades are confirmed to have originated from the same Planet as Mole-Stache Characters Jon Marron April Marron Jack Kai Green Magister Trill Villains Molerades * Molerade Leader * Moleski Aliens Used Grey Matter Mole-Stache x2 (First Appearance) Big Chill (First Appearance; cameo) Anargy (Cameo) Category:Episodes Category:Jon: Ultimate Adventures